Souvenir
by NatsundaHirako
Summary: Remus J. Lupin se souvient de son premier Rendez vous amoureux.One-Shot.


C'était un bel avant midi de printemps. Je m'étais arrêté sur un banc de parc pour regarder les arbres en fleurs. Il était trois heures de l'après midi et rien ne pourrait gâcher cette vue qui s'offre à moi. Les arbres, les pétales des fleurs qui revolent au vent et bien sûr cette magnifique fontaine qui embellissait le parc.

Je regardais les passants déambuler autour de moi. Il y'avait des couples, des gens d'affaires, des étudiants des écoles aux alentours ainsi que des enfants et leurs gardiennes.

Personne ne me remarquait et c'était mieux ainsi.

Ce lieu, si précieux à mes yeux avait une valeur sentimentale.

Le lieu de mon premier rendez vous amoureux.

Je fermais les yeux et me laissait transporter dans le passé.

A l'époque où j'étais étudiant à Poudlard.

C'était un soir d'été et je me reposais dans ma chambre, la pleine lune avait eu lieu la nuit passée et je m'étais encore infligé des blessures qui m'empêchaient de marcher sur de longues distances. Je marchais avec une canne mais ce n'était pas évident, à seize ans, j'avais déjà besoin d'une canne.

J'avais des bandages et pansements sur mes bras, mon dos et torse. Je portais un tee-shirt et un pyjama propre. La guérisseuse de Ste Mangouste était passée ce matin et m'avait accordé deux heures pour me soigner. J'avais bu une potion pour guérir mes blessures les plus graves puis elle avait pansé les blessures mineures.

J'entendis un petit bruit contre la vitre.

Je n'y accordai aucune importance convaincue que c'était sûrement la branche de l'arbre qui frottait sur la fenêtre.

Un nouveau bruit.

Quelqu'un cognait à la vitre.

Je me redressais, le corps encore endolori. Je grimaçais et regardais l'heure, il était vingt-trois heures passées, mes parents étaient couchés et devaient sûrement dormir.

Je tirais les rideaux d'un geste brusque et poussais un soupir de soulagement.

Sirius Black.

J'ouvris la fenêtre et il sauta de l'arbre pour entrer dans ma chambre sans faire de bruits.

Il me sourit puis un instant plus tard, il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir avec un veston noir.

J'arrive d'une fête expliqua t'il. Les parents de James sont sympathiques, ils m'ont invité.

J'ai sourit.

Comment vas-tu? Demanda t'il

Mieux répondis-je en tentant de me faire rassurant.

Je regagnais mon lit et je me suis assis sur le bord du lit. Il s'installa à côté de moi.

Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû être là ce matin!

C'est…

Avant que j'aie terminé ma phrase, il me serra dans ses bras et je restais surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il démontrait un tel geste d'affection envers moi.

Dès le moment qu'il avait su ce qui m'arrivait, il avait toujours été présent pour me soutenir après mes transformations et il gardait le secret auprès des autres élèves.

Mieux encore, il était devenu un animagi pour moi, tout comme James et Peter.

C'était la meilleure marque d'amitié que l'ont m'avait témoigné depuis des années. Je leur en étais tellement reconnaissant, d'autant plus que nous avions achevé la carte du maraudeur.

Je gémis car il appuyait sur mes blessures. Il desserra son étreinte et s'excusa de nouveau.

Il se leva et se rendit à la chaise pour me tendre ma veste.

Enfile ça! Ordonna t'il

J'obéis malgré que cela me cause un peu de douleur. Je ne compris pas où il voulait en venir jusqu'au moment où il m'embarqua sur son dos. Je restais étonné et ne put m'empêcher de rougir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sortir par la fenêtre et descendit le long de l'arbre.

Une fois qu'il a touché le sol. Il m'a ordonné de fermer les yeux. Cela a duré un moment. Je l'entendais courir et puis il s'est finalement arrêté.

Tu peux les ouvrir maintenant.

Je me trouvais dans le parc, désert à cette heure. Sirius me déposa sur le banc, celui le plus proche de la fontaine et il s'installa à côté de moi. Je jetais un regard autour de moi, il n'y avait personne à première vue.

Nous étions seuls.

Il y'avait la lumière des réverbères qui illuminait le parc. Je levais les yeux au ciel pour voir le ciel constellé d'étoiles.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

A quoi penses-tu? me demanda t'il

Que cet endroit est magnifique répondis-je

« Il est magnifique avec toi »

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Sirius démontrait enfin de l'intérêt pour moi. Je m'étais rapproché de lui durant la dernière année passée à Poudlard, nous étions inséparables. Il était toujours à mon chevet, à me tenir la main et m'aider après mes épisodes de lycanthropie.

Cependant, même si les rumeurs avaient fusés lesquelles nous étions peut être un couple. Sirius n'avait jamais avoué ses sentiments envers moi.

Sauf qu'a cet instant précis, je ne savais plus quoi penser car, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche que moi.

Je restais un long moment en silence, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il prit ma main et entreprit de la caresser avec douceur.

Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux. Je rougissais de nouveau.

Il m'a sourit.

Je craquais petit à petit. Il était si beau.

Je suis resté un moment à hésiter. Je savais ce qui allait se passer. Il s'est approché de moi et m'a embrassé. Je lui ai rendu son baiser. Ses lèvres goûtaient si bon. J'en devins automatiquement accroc.

Nous nous sommes séparés un court moment. Mon esprit tentait d'analyser ce qui venait de se produire.

Sirius Black venait de m'embrasser!

C'était de toute évidence ce que j'avais rêvé et espéré pendant la dernière année. J'étais amoureux de lui et j'avais espéré qu'il m'avoue ses sentiments.

Il y'eut un petit moment de gêne durant lequel je restais silencieux, me contentant de regarder la fontaine et je rougissais. C'était comme dans mes pensées, mieux même et c'était bel et bien la réalité.

Il se leva et me tendit ma canne.

Viens.

Nous nous sommes rapprochés de la fontaine et je me suis allongé, ma tête appuyée sur ses jambes. Il entreprit de passer sa main dans mes cheveux et me caresser la tête.

Rien, non rien n'aurait pu troubler cette ambiance. Elle était tout simplement parfaite.

Doucement, il déposa un second baiser sur mes lèvres.

Nous sommes restés ainsi pendant une bonne période puis je me suis relevé et je me suis assis à côté de lui.

Depuis quand as-tu des sentiments pour moi? Demandais

Un moment, dans les premiers mois de la deuxième année. Je ne pouvais pas rester indifférent à ton égard. J'ai su que je t'aimais mais j'ignorais comment te l'annoncer et quand j'ai compris que mes sentiments étaient réciproques je n'ai pas hésité, je voulais faire cela pendant les vacances d'été. J'ai attendu et attendu sachant que c'était dur et je devais me contrôler.

Il marqua une pause puis ajouta :

Je t'aime Remus J. Lupin

Moi aussi, je t'aime Sirius

Je l'ai embrassé longuement.

Il était si heureux.

Je me souviendrai toujours de se sourire et cette expression de joie.

Il m'a raccompagné chez moi avec la promesse d'un autre rendez vous.

Je ne pouvais plus attendre de le revoir.

Cette nuit-là, je me suis endormi le cœur léger, le sourire aux lèvres.

C'était la plus belle soirée de ma vie.

Je me souviens de chaque fait et geste et parole de mon premier rendez-vous, j'y ai échangé mon premier baiser avec lui.

Nous avons passé tant d'années ensembles, a nous fréquenter, a assister au mariage de Lily et James, a combattre Voldemort auprès de Dumbledore.

Et aujourd'hui, Sirius.

Tu es parti vers un monde meilleur.

Plus que jamais, tu me manques, si tu savais.


End file.
